wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mosaic
|-|Introduction= MOSAIC Upon Wolves' leave, Mosaic has been given to me. Wolves had initially adopted them from Twi from her design auctions. |-|Mosaic= Appearance Mosaic is generally looking like a HiveWing in her body shape. She is a sleek HiveWing hybrid with two wings. She has IceWing spines running down from her HiveWing horn, to the end of her tail, ending with a few longer spikes. She is a Snow White colour, with a streak of sky blue running down the middle of her scales. Her icewing spines are white, dotted with some orange ones. She has a green crest, and sky blue scale markings on her wing frame and legs. Her wings are unusual. They are a pastel rainbow pattern, like a mosaic. Each section is a shining different colour. Her horns are curved, smooth and shining white, with black stripes. The spines on her neck are relatively larger and more icewing-like than the ones on her tail. She has pastel rainbow patterns dotted everywhere on her scales, like the colours on her wings. Her horns are also rimmed with a indigo purple colour. Her eyes are shining blue, like the colour of the outline of her scales and the colour of the stripe. She has beautiful, complicated swirling tattoos on both sides of her face, coming from her love of shiny and complex things. They swirl around her snout, with various dots. They look vaguely similar to flowers. Her mother, a HiveWing artist, did them for her when she was a young dragonet. She also wears a large, shining earring. The earring is made of pure gold, with a string hanging down into another long, Gold section, with blue sapphires hanging down. This earring means a lot to her, since it was sent to her by her father, as a birthday present, via mail. She had never met her father, since he was an icewing. ---- Personality Mosaic is a guarded, but sassy dragon, who likes to shop. She breaks down in tears from the slightest mention of her family. Her dead sister, who died hatching. Her lost father, who stopped writing to her at the age of 5. Her mother, who is always out of the house, entertaining (in a bad way) HiveWing males. Mosaic has her friends, the other popular HiveWings, and her best friend, a female silkwing, who looks similar to her with the pastel rainbow patterns. She likes Pantalan dragons. She lives in the Jewel Hive, and shares a room with her HiveWing friends. She has enough money, which she saves in a wooden money box, to save for one of her regular shopping trips. She wears jewellery a lot, but she always has her special earring on. She wears a gold chain necklace, with a pendant the same colour as her scales, shaped as a water drop. She bought this from an auction, spending a lot of money, bidding against her friend, breaking their relationship because of a stupid necklace. She wears that often. She finds jewellery attractive, and thinks it’s the reason male (and female) dragons are interested in her. She doesn’t get that not jewellery, but her polite manor to strangers interests other dragons. Her beauty is a big thing, sure, her unusual white scales, and her mosaic wing pattern. She has a lot of idles, her favourite a mosaic, the same colours as her. She is usually happy around friends, but gets mad easily. She likes the Jewel hive, it fills her shiny needs. ---- Skillset * strong frostbreath * goop-secreting talons (supposed to be poison, but wasn't practiced enough as a dragonet) * artistic & keen eye for fashion * sharp tongue * resistant to colder weather (does, however, need to bundle up in, say, the ice kingdom) ---- Trivia * Her earring is very heavy * Her mother is very poor * She doesn’t look in the mirror often, so she automatically assumes she is ugly, which is not true. She doesn’t care about her birth beauty, she wants more (jewelery) * Her tattoos were given to her at the age of 6 * She had an icewing pen pal when she was in school, at the age of 4. * Her cousin is part silkwing (hybrids run in the family :,) * She has very low self esteem, but fakes it when in the public. |-|History= History Her father and mother had met by chance. When HiveWings sought out safety, Rapier of the IceWings had been one of the dragons to open their homes to shelter a few of them. Or in this case, one. Alternata of the HiveWings sought for a home in spite of the war that was bubbling on Pantala's surface. Wasp was gone, a few of her Ladies had turned themselves over to the LeafWings peacefully, and she had no idea what to do. But Alternata was also a skilled con-dragoness. She stayed with Rapier, took advantage of his kindness. Her charming looks and even more charming attitude paid a price. The two eventually had an egg together, and once that was set in stone, Alternata fled the scene and flew back to Pantala once more. It'd been a few years by then, since the dragoness had left the smaller continent to the icy wasteland. But now she could return with all of her items - and egg - intact. Mosaic, when she hatched, was rendered grounded with her single set of HiveWing wings. At least, until she grew older. The fragility of these wings were extreme, and trying to fly could've seriously hurt her. Thankfully, she was too distracting to have the need to fly. Her looks alone could stun anyone into believing she was part SilkWing at the time, and they'd disregard her fragile wings. Alternata at this point had retaken up her previous job on Pantala and worked as an intricate tattoo artist. Mosaic often came to work with her, watching as her mother's art met the scales of many. To her, it was absolutely stunning how her mother could simply etch and sketch these inky pieces into a dragons' scales. Between work and living in a home outside of the hives, Mosaic had time between her mother to read into her father. What she knew (and was set in stone) was that he was an IceWing from the continent of Pyrrhia, and that his name was Rapier. Also the fact that he was wealthy enough to provide a home and gifts for Alternata. While staring at a scroll with an intricate white ribbon holding it together, Mosaic then got the idea to start writing to her father. She wanted to know more about him - more about herself. Time passed, years came and went. Now Mosaic was in school, and she'd showed up with many things different about her every passing day. One day her scales were tinged another color for "artistic reasons", then the next day she brought in lavish necklaces and cloths. After a few months of this though, Mosaic would soon learn that not everyone enjoys her beauty. Another HiveWing confronted her rather aggressively, things got out of hand, and Mosaic for the first time had experienced violence. From that day, Mosaic learned two things: she inherited her father's wickedly cold maw, and the fact that others will refuse accept her. She went home with a talon scars on both sides of her jawline. Once her mother figured out what had happened, she fumed. She was livid for days on end, not only because of the fight and the scars left on her trophy of a daughter, but because - internally - she was disappointed to know that she'd inherited more of Rapier than she thought. After a day or two (thankfully it was the weekend) to consider what to do, Alternata came up with an idea. In the meantime, Mosaic was busy writing all about the experience and her own shock to her father, who'd been happily replying. Then it happened, the day where two great things would happen, and it would plunge her deeper into a sea of beauty that she would never deem herself worthy to have. For her birthday her mother had taken inks and brushes from her tattooing career and covered up the scars, as if they were never there. Then after the primary coloring had settled, Alternata had gifted her daughter wonderful, swirling tattoos that mimicked an artistic point of growing flowers. Later that day, she'd also been sent a luxurious, absolutely gorgeous earring from her father as a way to make up for the self-depreciation she'd gone through. "I know that I've yet to see my own daughter in the flesh, but take this earring. As a present filled with love from a father. It'll help you feel better and prettier wherever you take it. I promise." When she returned to school from that fateful weekend, her classmates were stunned. They'd admired her new tattoos (despite asking questions like "isn't it too early to get a tattoo?") as well as her new earring. Some of them held the earring, and even remarked about how heavy it was - but in the time she had to get herself acquainted with the jewelry, Mosaic hadn't noticed its weight. And despite all the compliments she was showered in, she felt as if everyone was still staring at her scars. As if they were trying to make her feel better because of that fatal, physical flaw to her. Years went by again, and now Mosaic was old enough to leave her mother to work and live elsewhere. She'd taken every piece of belonging that her father ever owned, getting into an argument about every other piece that her mother had swindled from naive, potential future step-fathers to Mosaic's life. When Alternata tried to explain herself, Mosaic didn't even try to listen. She'd smacked her own mother down with her tail as she tried to take those belongings back. But she knew now what she would've done with them. Her mother held the intentions of selling those items, including her daughter's prized earring. You could put a price on anything, but nothing could beat sentimental value. Mosaic did part with a few things with her father's permission, selling some less favorable pieces of work to buy a shop to sell art. Though, not just any art: specifically mosaics of every kind. Making mosaics had been an ironic thing to pick up in her dragonethood, however, it sells, and she could certainly part with her own creations. She wasn't proud of them. She took pride in her looks, but never her work. Not until she had enough funds for her to move to Pyrrhia to see her father, especially after it'd been a few days late of receiving a new letter from him. She moved into an apartment with another dragoness to hopefully clear her head. This dragoness - Glimmer, if she recalled correctly - was a teacher from Pyrrhia. The two were similar, being beauties yet seeking out other means of approval by the world. Or, so it seems in the eyes of Mosaic, that is. When the two need anything, she would try to fly, but soon realized that two wings really is harder to fly with, especially when they're insect-like. She'd never realized how difficult it was before, because things were always brought to her, and she was always walking anyways! After a few more situations where she tried to fly, Glimmer had taken it unto herself to collect groceries and important goods for the two - if Mosaic saw a doctor. Mosaic didn't know why she was hesitant, but she did go after a few hours of trying once more to get herself off the ground. The doctor revealed that, due to her hybrid genetics, there was a fault. Another fatal flaw. This flaw being more fatal though than her scars. She inherited the dual-wings through her father, but the HiveWing appearance through her mother. In this case, she couldn't pin the blame on anyone aside from a deity out to get her in some way. These days, Mosaic is pretty snippy. Sassy in regards to fashion. She works as a part-time model for varying Pantalan magazines when she's not working at her art shop or making mosaics. She finds herself slowly straying further from her goal to get to Pyrrhia. But, hopefully one day she would come to accept herself in the meantime. Being on Pantala meant that she would have to work on herself first. She continues to wear her prized earring, in hopes that it'll help her mood rise for the day - especially the harder ones. And it does. Though other times, she finds herself dressing in other lavish cloths and jewels in order to feel better for herself. Sometimes she wears no jewelry, and merely gazes upon the glittering art that's scattered around in the historic Jewel Hive. |-|References= References reference by Goldenwing67 (commissioned by Wolves) |-|Gallery= Gallery F822A681-C070-4D42-9176-DFEFAC62DE24.jpeg|by Fly! Mosaic AT.png|By winter! Mosaicrequest.jpg|By Sebastian Moonglade! 9A56E2C7-6126-4CD6-BF11-BC8E6214B1CD.jpeg|Sketchy headshot by salvation!!! E8031596-5E1B-4DD3-9F80-39F82C66AE64.png|By Marx, with background! Tysm! 90180919-0117-48C9-8697-E2AD62ED420A.png|By Marx! Mosaic with her necklace, Transparent Mosaichybridjj.png|by yinjia! Mosaicfinished.png|by arti! Mosaicrough.jpeg|by moonmoon! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:HiveWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Artist)